Morning Of
by Lilas
Summary: It's Kenken's b-day and there's a surpise waiting for him!
1. Suprise, surprise

Title: Morning Of  
  
Author: Lilas  
  
Spoilers: Aya's real name which I think we all know by now anyway!  
  
Keywords: Ken, Ran, Siberian, Kenken's birthday!!  
  
Summary: It's fine December morning and Ken has a surprise waiting  
  
for him.  
  
Rating: PG-13. WAFF people!! LOTS OF IT! You probably will never see  
  
that from me again!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them… Except Abby! She's mine! MINE!!!!  
  
***  
  
  
  
The bright rays of the sun infiltrated the boy's room through the bright blue closed curtains and caressed the boy's tanned cheeks with its warm fingers. Blue eyes opened to stare at a messy room with posters covering its walls and soccer magazines littering the floors. Nothing like waking up to your own mess in a fine, December morning… At least it would be if the banging on his door would just go away!  
  
With sluggish movements, he lazily got out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants over his soccer boxers and pulled on one of the many shirts strewn around the room. With a quick jerk of the door, the boy stood hunched over the entrance, a glare on his boyish face as he looked at the tall blond man standing in the entrance.  
  
"What. Do. You. Want?! It's a Sunday for goodness' sakes!" he grated out though clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, I figured that since it's eleven in the morning, you should be getting up. Besides, Ran-chan is waiting for you…" the man replied, eyebrows rising up as a seductive grin formed on his lips.  
  
"Shuddup Yotan," the boy responded, his glare increasing in intensity.  
  
"Well, just thought I'd let you know. Oh, and Ran is sick of holding your present at bay, so you better hurry up and get your butt downstairs before he decides to kill it."  
  
And as soon as he had said the words, the blond turned around and ran down the stairs, his job accomplished. Ken was now curious as a cat and completely bewildered. Present? What present? Why would Ran be giving him a present? Ran never gave presents to anyone but Aya-chan… And Aya-chan was on a field trip!  
  
His curiosity burning through his body, the brunette practically jumped down the stairs and ran to the kitchen. He stopped short, taking in the scene before him and immediately began laughing. Indeed, there was no better sight than seeing Ran in his pink apron covered in flour with Omi next to him attempting to fry something and apparently not succeeding. Both men stopped whatever it was they were attempting to cook to look at the cheery brunette who was now kneeling on the cold floor hugging his sides.  
  
"I'm glad you find this amusing Ken," the red head commented, sarcasm and annoyance dripping down the words.  
  
"What… What are you two doing?!" the latter rasped out between fits of giggles.  
  
"Anou Ken-kun… We were trying to cook breakfast…" the younger blond replied, a sheepish grin on his face. "We were going to bring it up your room, but I guess Yohji took pity on you…"  
  
Once again, the brunette stared dumbly at his younger friend's face. Why would they bring breakfast to him? He couldn't remember of anything he had done that made him deserve such a treatment… And what exactly were they trying to cook that they were having so much trouble with? Ran was a pro in the kitchen and to see him struggling with food…  
  
"Well, I better get going… Yohji wanted to go shopping. Have fun you two!"  
  
And with that, the genki boy rushed out of the kitchen and up to his room, shutting his door with a loud thud. Before Ken could get a sound out, slender arms were around his waist and a mouth was impeding him to talk… Not that he minded not being able to talk at that moment. All too soon his mouth was released and blue eyes looked up to stare at calm orchid orbs.  
  
"Ran… Not that I mind this greeting or anything but… What exactly is going on?"  
  
Violet eyes opened wide in surprise and looked sideways to the calendar and then back down at the boy in his arms, an amused expression glistening in the deep orbs. Without words, the red head slowly brought the confused bishounen to where the calendar was and stood there, patiently waiting for understanding to dawn on the boy. The latter stared at the cross-out days and finally rested his gaze at the red circled date… He looked up at the month and then back down at the date… December 23rd…. Why did it sound like he should know what was going on?  
  
"Well? Remembered what day today is?" the deep voice behind him whispered in his ear sending shivers down the smaller boy's spine.  
  
"December 23rd… But what does that have to do with-" Blue eyes widened and he snapped his head to look at the upside down face staring at him. "Ran… You guys remembered my birthday?"  
  
"Happy birthday Kenken," he murmured in his ear, kissing his cheek softly.  
  
A bright blush covered the boy's cheeks and a tingly feeling spread from his cheek where he had been kissed by the velvety lips of his lover. He was guided by the gentle arms around him to the table where he sat down and stared up at the man moving around the kitchen. A plate was placed in front of him with three round, perfectly fried pancakes… A dish he hadn't had since… The boy shook his head quickly and looked up to the man sitting himself next to him. He wasn't going to think about the past now.  
  
"Ran… I haven't had these in forever… How did… When did…" the boy stumbled on his words, speechless by the simple fact Ran had made him pancakes for him…  
  
"You mentioned you liked them, so I figured I could try making them. They're not as easy to make as they seem… Took Omi and I quite sometime to get them to look decent," the man replied, picking up the syrup and pouring a decent amount of the sugary liquid on the food.  
  
Setting the bottle back down, he picked up the fork and cut a piece of the first pancake, bringing it to the tan boy's mouth. Understanding what the red head had in mind, the boy opened his lips and allowed the man to feed him his breakfast, closing his eyes as the warm food was deposited in his mouth. The rest of the pancakes were eaten in the same way, Ken enjoying every moment of his feeding.  
  
Well, everything good must eventually come to an end and the pancakes eventually ended. Both men sat together, quietly enjoying each other's presence. The moment was shattered when Ran abruptly stood up and picked up the dishes, rinsing them clean and putting them in the machine.  
  
"Come on. You still have to see your gift," the red head murmured, clasping his hands on the brunette's and pulling him up.  
  
Having been conditioned not to question the older man, the youth allowed the former to drag him through the kitchen door and onto the living room where a blue, gift wrapped box stood apart from all the rest… But there was something very different from that box than any other boxes he had ever seen… That one had holes in it. The red head stopped in front of the box and let go of the brunette's hands, giving him a small push towards the gift.  
  
With a confused expression, the boy knelt down and undid the paper carefully. He slowly took the lid of the box off and froze as he saw what was in it… What his gift was. Cuddled up in one corner was a grey and black mass of fur… purring and breathing and looking all too peaceful. It was a cat… A cat! Ran had given him a cat for his birthday!  
  
"It's a Siberian female…" the man whispered, kneeling down next to the youth to watch the sleeping ball of fur.  
  
"Abby…" the boy whispered, reaching down to pick it up.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Her name is Abby…" the boy repeated, blue eyes looking up, joy sparkling in their depth.  
  
He held the sleeping cat in his arm, watching as she snuggled up to the natural warmth the boy's body offered. The room was silent, the only sounds being the kitten's soft, comforting purrs. The brunette looked up to the man next to him and leaned towards him, a smile spreading over his lips.  
  
"Domo arigatou, Ran… I loved my gift…" the boy whispered.  
  
"Anything to see you smile Ken… Anything to make you happy," he replied, gently leaning in and kissing the boy on the lips, careful not to awaken the sleeping, purring kitten. 


	2. Found Again

Title: Found Again  
  
Author: Lilas  
  
Keywords: Ken, angst maybe… A bit of waff…  
  
Spoilers: None. But read 'Morning Of' before this. If  
  
not you'll be confused.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the cats mentioned in this fic.  
  
Author's note: I dedicate this fic to my dead cat, Misti. She died of the mentioned illness and I just felt like writing a fic to her memory. I don't wanna make you guys sad, but this fic kinda wrote itself.  
  
Review please!  
  
***  
  
A comforting sound in my ear slowly brought me back to the world of the living. I instantly knew what it was and shifted slightly, the sound coming closer to my face. I felt a wet sensation on my cheek and lifted my hand up, slowly caressing the fur I touched. Every morning since my birthday it'd been like that. Abby would jump on my bed, wanting food, and I would pet her gently and finally get up.  
  
I'm glad Ran gave her to me for my birthday. I don't think he knew I used to have a cat when I was a kid. A red tabby… She was the cutest thing in the world. Every morning she'd come wake me up and would stay cuddled up to me until my mom would force me out of bed. I used to practice my feet coordination by kicking a ping-pong ball around and she used to chase it. There was a bond I shared with her, a bond I still feel.  
  
She stayed by me through the good and bad, always bringing me comfort. She died a little before I was kicked out of J-League though. Got in a fight and had an infection to the pancreas… I remember coming home and rushing to my mother's room and looking at her expectantly, waiting to hear she was going to be all right and that she'd come wake me up in the morning…  
  
But it never happened. The infection was too spread out and there was nothing we could do. Chances of a recovery were minimal and the pain she'd go through… So we decided to put her to sleep. I can't remember much what happened for the rest of the day, but I know I cried. I know I felt a void in me, an emptiness in my chest which has become so familiar nowadays…  
  
Abby reminds me of her… Of Misti… There's something about her way of waking me up, of staying by me, of being there after the missions, which reminds me of her… I know it's not her, but I wish she were some kind of reincarnation. But this is my new life and I wouldn't want her to see what I've become… The killer I've become. I think Abby could get used to me coming back some nights covered in blood and with tears running down my cheeks.  
  
I yawn softly and open an eye, grinning at the sight of the white and gray fur. Brown eyes look up at me, a knowing look in them. I had a solo mission last night and had come back covered in blood and garbage from head to toe. I'd taken a quick shower and gone to bed, but sleep hadn't come to me and I ended up crying myself to sleep.  
  
I felt her come on my bed during the night, and the knowledge brought a comfort to me I'd missed. The awareness that someone would come comfort me late at night when all the others were exhausted gave me a renewed feeling of security I hadn't felt since that damn day so long ago.  
  
I sighed deeply, my hand running through her soft, malleable fur, her constant purrs relaxing me. I had to get up, but maybe a few more minutes wouldn't matter… Maybe I could skip my shift today and recover from last night's mission. Recover with a friend by my side…  
  
A friend which had given me back a piece of my soul I thought I would never recover. 


End file.
